


You Better Bring Your Own Sun

by ViaLethe



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [30]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Blasphemy, F/M, The Problem of Susan, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: She worships no other god, not anymore.
Relationships: Bacchus/Susan Pevensie
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656424
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	You Better Bring Your Own Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/gifts).



> For the 2020 3 Sentence Ficathon, off the prompt: _Narnia, Bacchus/any,all,none, wilderness is paradise now_

The village children think she’s a witch; maybe, Susan reflects, lying on her back alone in the wide meadow, watching the stars wheel overhead, blurred only a bit by the smoke rising from her little fire, she is.

Wine burns through her blood as she pours the earth its measure; as she tosses herbs on the fire and breathes deep, and waits for him to appear, as he always will, even here - even in this world, where all else has abandoned her.

His touch on her skin, when he arrives, is like an electric current, like coming alive again; _why worship a god,_ she thinks, _when one will worship you instead?_


End file.
